That's What They Think
by sara83
Summary: Hermione is tired of everyone thinking that she's a prude. How will she change that? Repost


Title: That's What They Think

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: **This is a one time shot; no sequels. I thought I had posted this already, but I can't find it anywhere on here, so here it is…maybe again. **

XXX

Hermione went straight to her room and threw her books onto her bed.

"I can't believe people are saying that about me! I am not a prude! Just because I won't sleep with every guy I see, that doesn't mean that I'm a prude!"

Hermione was pacing back and fourth in her room. Earlier that day, Hermione got into a huge fight with a fellow Gryffindor boy because she refused to sleep with him, then he proceeded to tell the entire school what a prude she was and how she would probably die a virgin because she was such a goody-goody. By the time he was finished with his story, the entire school, aside from Hermione's friends, were laughing like mad and called her a "prude goody-goody" all day.

Hermione plopped onto her bed and glared at the wall, "Stupid idiots. Where do they get off talking to me like that! I'm not a prude, I'm just...safe." Hermione frowned at her choice of words. Maybe she was a goody-goody, but there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

"What am I supposed to do, go out and sleep with the first guy I see? This is such bull! If I slept with every guy I saw, I'd be called a slut, but if I don't sleep with anyone, I'm a prude! You just can't make anyone happy."

Outside her room, she heard the door to the common room open and she knew that Draco Malfoy was here. Unfortunately, she had been forced to share a common room with him for her last year. She growled at her reflection in the mirror, then went into the common room. Draco looked at her and grinned, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't say a word ferret."

Draco chuckled "It was only a matter of time before everyone found out the truth."

"You don't know a damned thing about me Malfoy, so don't pretend that you do." Hermione snarled.

"Whatever you say...Ms. Prude." Draco smirked, then went to his room, not even bothering to close his door.

Hermione glared at him and turned around to storm off, but stopped suddenly and spun around again to look at him. She stared at him for a minute and it made Draco a bit uneasy.

"What are you gawking at Granger"

Hermione noticed that he hadn't called her a Mudblood which he was so fond of doing, and she decided that her idea might be easier than she thought.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" She asked

Draco stared at her, "What?"

"It's a very simple question Malfoy, do you think I'm attractive?"

Draco grinned, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Hermione glared at him, then took off her robes. She had on a plaid skirt and a white blouse that just barely reached the top of her skirt.

"How about now?" She asked.

Draco studied her very nice figure, then met her eyes, "What are you playing at Granger?" he demanded.

"I've been thinking, maybe everyone is right; maybe I am a prude. If that's true, then there's only one way to fix that."

She began walking closer to Draco and he backed away, not sure what to think.

"You are the best teacher when it comes to sex, so...why don't you teach me." When Hermione started to unbutton her shirt a little, Draco's eyes got wide.

"Whoa, stop right there."

"Come on, I saw the way you just looked at me. You are a guy, I'm a girl; it's only natural. I'm not asking for a commitment, I just want...to have some fun."

Draco stared at her in disbelief, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing...yet." Hermione said eyeing him.

Draco's mouth dropped.

Hermione smiled and closed the gap between them, "Seems the tables have turned; now YOU are the shy one."

Draco realized that she was right, so he quickly covered.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into Granger."

"Try me."

"Is this really what you want, your first time to be with someone that you loathe."

"Well, if it can't be with someone I really care about, it might as well be with someone who's good at it."

He just looked at her.

"Come on, do you really want to pass up a chance for a good roll in the hay with no strings attached? This is a once in a lifetime offer Malfoy; if you pass it up, you'll never get it back."

Hermione finished unbuttoning her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, revealing a black lacy bra, "Can you honestly tell me that you aren't the least bit interested?"

When he didn't answer, Hermione put her hand on his chest and slowly moved it down until she reached his belt and stopped. Without taking her eyes off him, she began to unbuckle it very slowly.

Draco had to bite his tongue to stay quiet. When he regained his composure he eyed her, "For an amateur, you sure seem to know what you're doing."

She grinned slyly, "I watch a lot of television."

Her grinned vanished and she got a serious look on her face, "Do you want me to stop."

Draco eyes seared into her own, but he said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Hermione smirked at him.

She took both ends of Draco's belt and pulled him into a searing kiss. Inside, Hermione's mind was reeling. 'What are you doing? This is your worst enemy!' Hermione shoved her thoughts aside and focused on the fact that she was kissing the best looking guy she'd ever seen. To Hermione's surprise, Draco didn't move; he was definitely kissing her back, but his hands were at his sides.

When she broke the kiss, for the first time, Draco was actually speechless.

Hermione looked at him innocently, "Was that Ok?"

Draco's eyes were filled with lust "I repeat, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Try me." Hermione stated as she pulled his belt off.

Draco advanced on her and their tongues began battling for control. Hermione led him towards the couch and pushed him onto it, then straddled him. Draco ripped her shirt open and buttons flew in all directions; Hermione did the same thing to his shirt. Hermione unbuttoned Draco's pants and slowly unzipped his zipper and pulled his pants off. Her finger grazed him as she was pulling them down and Draco moaned. Hermione smiled at the thought that she had that kind of an effect on a guy; especially Draco Malfoy. She pulled his boxers off and smiled at the image that greeted her.

For a little fun, Hermione took her index finger and slowly stroked hismember until he could stand it no more. Draco reached under Hermione's skirt and ripped off her panties in one swift motion, then pulled her down onto him. They both moaned at the contact and it only took a moment for Hermione to find a comfortable rhythm with the help of Draco's hands on her hips. Slowly, the rhythm began to get faster and more demanding and Hermione's head tilted back and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling. As Draco got closer, he slipped his hand under her skirt and worked his own special magic with his fingers. Hermione's thrusts became more frantic and suddenly she exploded in ecstasy as Draco followed. Hermione collapsed onto his chest and her breathing returned to normal.

Afterwards as they were getting dressed, Draco looked at Hermione, "There's no way that you were a virgin."

As Hermione was putting on her shirt, she turned to Draco and smiled at him, "That'll be our little secret."

She winked at him and went to her room, leaving Draco dumbfounded.

XXX

Then End!

This was my first attempt at writing a story like this, so please be gentle. :)

If I get good feedback, I might write another story like this with more chapters.


End file.
